


Why Are You Here?

by slasherbastard



Series: The Boy (2016) [1]
Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, a tiny bit of knife play, but its not that enjoyable sorry, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: An unwanted guest in the Heelshire Manor, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Original Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Original Female Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Original Male Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Series: The Boy (2016) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165886
Kudos: 20





	Why Are You Here?

The tune of Brahms’ lullaby filled the room as you played the piano, the porcelain doll sitting next to you, you looked down at him for a split second for approval before drawing your attention back to the music. You were nearing the end of the song when a door slammed shut downstairs causing you to lose focus and press down on the wrong key. You groaned and looked down at the doll. ‘One day I’ll get it right.’ 

You adjusted yourself in your seat and stretched your fingers out before beginning the song again, only to realise that you’d been waiting for Malcolm to call out for you to help out with his next delivery, until you realised that Malcolm made his weekly delivery yesterday and you quickly stood up, clutching the doll. You slowly stalked out of the room and escalated the stairs while trying to catch whoever had just waltzed into the manor - and when you saw his face, you wished it was an actual burglar. 

‘Y/N. You look well.’

‘What are you doing here?’ You stood your ground midway on the stairs as your ex tried to take a few steps forward. ‘I said what are you doing here!’ raising your voice as he raised his own hands to surrender.

‘Babe, it’s okay. I’m here to bring you home.’ he let out a laugh in his own attempt to lighten the mood but your face stayed stone cold.

Rolling your eyes, you finished walking down the stairs and set the doll down on a nearby chair and turned to your ex. ‘Elijah, you can’t be here. Who even told you I was here? Huh?’ You raised your voice again and he just stared at you.

‘Your sister. She’s real worried about you and stuff and I can see why.’ he pointed at the doll and you quickly stood in front of it. ‘Come on. You’re really babysitting a fucking toy? I know you’ve always been a bit out of it but this is a new level of-’

Tears welled in your eyes as you spoke. ‘I left to get away from you. This is the happiest i’ve felt in months, who knew it would be this easy? Just sticking to my whims and actually running off? Plus I’ve actually been writing as well!’

‘So you really don’t need me?’ he waited for your response but instead you grabbed the doll and forced your way past him and made your way to the kitchen and set the doll down at the table. You walked around the counter and Elijah followed you, still trying to get that answer out of you. ‘I’m not leaving until you tell me-’

‘I don’t need you.’ you quickly wiped the tears as you watched his expression change and his eyes darted to the knife block. ‘Elijah. Just leave.’ you warned him but he didn’t listen as he practically slid across the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the block, your eyes widened as he began getting closer to you and your steps backwards weren’t helping as your back hit a wall. Despite the fact that your ex was holding you at knife point and dragging the blade across your bare neck you couldn’t help but feel as if someone else was around, watching this go down. 

‘Let’s try this again. You’re coming back with me. You’re gonna leave this doll, you’re gonna leave this house, you’re gonna come back with me and see your friends and your family, you’re gonna live with me and you’re gonna fucking enjoy it. Everything’s going to go back to the way it was before.’ He carried on as if he were trying to hypnotise you, you were surprised that his breath didn’t reek of alcohol. 

He continued dragging the knife around lazily, nearly cutting you a few times as he pressed down a little too hard and slid it across your skin in an attempt to get some sort of reaction out of you. Elijah knew he scared you to some extent no matter if you never admitted it, it was his specialty, manipulation. 

You ran your teeth over your bottom lip and bit down as he got closer and was tilting the knife at a new angle, you knew if you didn’t do something sooner or later it’d be a matter of time before you were bleeding out on the floor. ‘Fine.’ 

He stopped and looked up at you. ‘Fine?’ 

‘I’ll go. Just let me pack my things.’ He took a step back and chucked the knife onto the counter and you tried to move past him but he grabbed you by just above your elbow and slammed you into the wall again. 

‘Promise you won’t try anything? Because if you do-’ he pretended to hold the knife and made a stabbing motion. You nodded and he let you go again and watched as you went to grab the doll. ‘Uh-Uh, that thing stays here.’ You looked at him and he chuckled. ‘Come on, I’ll babysit him - his parents are gonna have to pay me as well, though.’ 

You hesitated but turned and made your way towards the stairs and continued sniffing and trying to wipe your tears, you weren’t really going to leave, were you? You didn’t want to leave but you felt like you couldn’t control your legs as you made your way up the stairs and into your room. 

You stopped and sat on the bed, head in your hands as more tears began to fall, you stayed like that for what felt like forever although it may’ve been a good 30 seconds in real time. It wasn’t until you heard a scream downstairs that took you out of your trance. You got up and began to speed walk down the stairs before running into the kitchen to see Elijah on the floor with a large man on top of him choking him out. 

Before you knew it Elijah was out cold and that’s when you noticed the knife from before wedged into his side bleeding out. The man above him stood up and turned to you, you instantly put two and two together and realised it was Brahms. Without thinking it through, you ran into him and wrapped your arms around his body and continued to cry. He was taken aback by the move and was ready to fight you off but he didn’t, instead he wrapped his arms around your smaller frame and listened to your cries and “thank you”s you said into him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep while I was in the middle of writing this


End file.
